Princess Deathmatch
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: This is one of my older stories. I finished this story a long time ago. I'll be uploading here. I hope you guys like it. If you're wondering about OOcness and such. It's because I'm kind of a Nintendo hater.
1. Prologue The tomboy vs The Diva

Princess Deathmatch  
>A Mario boxing fanfic by MasterMorisu<br>Prologue- The tomboy vs. the diva

Ahhh…. The Mushroom Kingdom homes to all the crazy and wild adventures of Mario and company have had throughout the years. Fighting many villains, playing many fun sports, and having many parties, it seems time were good in the Mushroom Kingdom until one day, two long-time friends had a little bit of a disagreement on something. Those two friends were; Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. They were spending time in Peach's ultra, girly room.

Peach: Ah, Daisy my friend we have had so much fun throughout the years. Hey, remember the time we were at the Olympics Games with those animals?  
>Daisy: You mean Sonic and his friends? Yeah, I remember them those guys were good. We lost by a few points against them.<br>Peach: Yeah, I know. But do you remember the boxing event there? I laughed so hard when Luigi beat Mario.  
>Daisy: Yeah. I remember the look on Mario's face when the referee rose up Luigi's glove up instead of his glove.<br>Peach: I think we had a match too.  
>Daisy: Yeah we did. I forgot who won though.<br>Peach: Oh, I think it was me, I knockout you out in the final round of our match.*saidwith a big simile on her face.*  
>Daisy: That's a lie. If I recall correctly you didn't train at all for that event.<br>Peach: What are you talking about? I did train for it. I, uh, think I did.  
>Daisy: The match went something like this….<p>

-FLASHBACK- 

After Peach and Daisy touch gloves for their boxing match in the Olympic Boxing Arena; they both came out of their corner gloves up covering their heads. Daisy was wearing her outfit she wears in all the Mario sport games with red gloves. Peach was wearing her outfit she wears in all the Mario sport games with blue gloves. Things started off without much defense, as Daisy gave Peach a couple of fast flower jabs to her cheek. Peach tried to throw a hook, but was easily duck by Daisy. Daisy kept the pressure on with a couple of hooks to Peach's gut and head. Peach is getting rock hard by all the hooks Daisy has landed on her. Daisy she threw a haymaker to Peach's cheek. BOOM! As Daisy's blue glove smash into Peach's cheek hard. Peach was feeling her body shutdown, and as her legs gave out. She landed sideways on the canvas.

Boxing MC: Knockdown! 1, 2, 3 ….  
>Peach was still in dreamland.<br>Boxing MC: 4, 5, 6….  
>Peach uses her gloves to push herself up.<br>Boxing MC: She's back up ladies and gentlemen! Let's keep going. FIGHT!

Peach and Daisy came at each other again. Daisy stays back, and waited for another mistake from Peach. She got that when she tried to throw a jab at her temple. But she was cut short, as Daisy came at peach with more of her flower power jabs to her temple instead. Peach ate a few jabs, and tried to counter with a right hook to Daisy's cheek, but… POW! Daisy duck the hook with ease, and came back with a powerful right uppercut to the chin. That sent Peach's mouth guard flying upwards and to the canvas flat on her back.

Boxing MC: What a shot by Daisy! Knockdown! 1! 2! 3! 4!  
>Peach lay on the canvas motionless.<br>Boxing MC: 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Knockout! We have a winner ladies and gentlemen.

The arena fills with cheers from the crowd.

Crowd: DAISY! DAISY! DAISY!  
>Boxing MC: Daisy is your winner ladies and gentlemen by knockout in the first round with a time of 31seconds! That is very impressive for a newcomer and princess of a Kingdom. But also, please give it up for Peach for coming out today. She showed a lot of heart.<br>The crowd cheers for both of them, as Mario went into the ring to help Peach up. Daisy on the other hand was being carrying around the ring by her boyfriend, Luigi, raising her gloves high into the air, while taking some time to wave to the crowd too.  
>-End of flashback.-<p>

Peach: Oh yeah, now I remember what happen. That was…  
>Daisy: That was me beating your blonde ass into the ground.*she starts laughing*<br>Peach: Hey, I didn't have enough time to train for that event.  
>Daisy: Yeah right princess. You had over two months, to train for that boxing event. What were you doing?<br>Peach: Uh… having sex with Mario?  
>Daisy: Wow, you're such a slut, I swear to God.<br>Peach: What? You're mad, that you can't get laid by anyone? You look like a guy for god sakes.  
>Daisy: You're funny Peach. You run this giant kingdom, but all you ever do is get kidnap by Bowser ever six months or so.<br>Peach had enough of Daisy's hurtful words.  
>Peach:* smacks Daisy* that's it! I challenge you to a boxing match!<br>Daisy:* rubs her cheek.* Wow, that slap is almost worst than your punches. And What? You challenge me? Ha. You won't get pass the third round with me, Peach.  
>Peach: Yes. I challenge you to a boxing match. But this won't be a normal boxing match liek the last one we had.<br>Daisy: Oh really? How so?  
>Peach: For starters, we will have unlimited rounds.<br>Daisy: Ok, sounds good to me. Now, I have all the time in the world to pound your face into my pretty gloves.  
>Peach: Second, we will be putting both of our kingdoms on the line too.<br>Daisy: So, whoever wins this fight, has power and control in both kingdoms?  
>Peach: Yes. That is correct, Daisy. Lastly-<br>Daisy: What now?  
>Peach: This fight will be to the death.<p>

Daisy was shock when she heard Peach say this fight was to the death. She had to pause for a moment to get her words straight.

Daisy: Are you crazy, Peach? That is an insane idea.  
>Peach: Yeah, I know right?*cocky smile* But I'm serious Daisy. You're words have hurt in me in many ways. I don't fear death now because of you. And I am ready to accept it, if I have to. Also, I really think you should die Daisy. You're ignorance will be your down fall.<br>Daisy: Well, since you want to be like that, Peach. I won't have any regrets when I sent your ass to hell. You're on. Who will be our referee?  
>Peach: Bowser.* in a cold voice.*<br>Daisy: Ah…. Ok, so you want your secret boyfriend to see you die by my hands? I wonder how Mario going to feel when he sees you kissing him. When and where will this fight happen?  
>Peach: In my private gym in the castle, and how about two weeks?<br>Daisy: Sounds good to me. Also Peach.  
>Peach: Yes, Daisy.<br>Daisy: We should make this a topless fight.  
>Peach:* blushing* Why should we do such a thing, you rat?<br>Daisy: Well for one, I want to see your pretty, little body with bloody cuts all over it. To which I think the boys might enjoy seeing your tits as a farewell present. What do you say?  
>Peach never did such thing, but for once she didn't care.<br>Peach: You're on. I'm going to spill all of your blood on the canvas, Daisy; you'll be the one saying goodbye to Luigi and everyone else. Not me, you bitch! Prepare to die in two weeks!  
>Daisy: Ok, whatever you say Peach. Make sure to tell everyone about the fight, Peach. I'll do the same.<br>Peach: Ok.

After saying goodbye to each other for the last time, Daisy walks away thinking about her plans for this fight.

End of prologue!

A/N notes:

you have played Mario baseball or Mario 3 on 3 hoops you would know what I'm talking about.


	2. Chapter 1 Kingdom of Joy and Sadness

The Mushroom Kingdom didn't know, but it was about to be hit hard with some shocking news. Word got around the Kingdom, that Princess Peach has plan an emergency speech for the Kingdom addressing a serious issues. The people of Mushroom Kingdom didn't know why she call everyone to her main gates of her castle; but were about to find out right now. Some of Peach's men were trying to figure out what was wrong with the princess

Toad 1: I wonder what is on the Princess' mind.  
>Toad 2: Who knows man? But she wasn't smiling at all today. This must be something VERY important.<p>

Everyone you have seen in past Mario games was there. Like Wario, Birdo, Waluigi, Yoshi, Fawful, Dry bones, boos, and many more. We even see the King of the koopas himself, Bowser, was waiting for Princess Peach's speech.

Bowser: Man this is boring. I hope Peach has something interest to say.  
>Koopa: Don't worry your nastiness. I bet she's giving up her spot as ruler.<br>Bowser: You might be on to something there my little minion. I hope she does.  
>We move on to Peach talking to Toadsworth about the fight in her bedroom.<br>Peach: And that's the whole story. So that is why I call this speech today.  
>Toadsworth: You are insane child. Why did you challenge her to a fight to the death anyway?<br>Peach: She will become allies with Bowser. We must stop her at all cost!  
>Toadsworth: Are you sure?<br>Peach: She told me herself. Why would I be lying, Toadsworth? I am doing it for the kingdom!  
>Toadsworth: If you say so. Go ahead, and address your subjects.<br>Peach: Very well.

Peach steps out to the baloney to see everyone there even her secret boyfriend, Bowser, attended the emergency speech too. She was shock to see so many people at this speech. Well, being kidnapped multiple times must have done something to these Mushroom kingdoms citizens. Peach open her mouth, and spoke her voice was projected by a loudspeaker.  
>Peach: Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, I have challenge Princess Daisy to a boxing match to the death. Due to a personal altercation with her we have put both our kingdom on the line. If she wins she'll become your new ruler. BUT, if I win I shall rule two kingdoms!<p>

The crowd goes nuts hearing Peach's speech. They were chanting her name loudly.  
>Crowd: PEACH! PEACH! PEACH!<br>Peach: This witch chooses to side with Bowser. I shall make her pay for her allying with the enemy. Now follow in cheer citizens of my kingdom. Down goes Daisy! Down goes Daisy! Down goes Daisy!  
>She did with raising her fist that had a pink boxing glove on.<br>Crowd: DOWN GOES DAISY! DOWN GOES DAISY! DOWN GOES DAISY!  
>Peach: The fight will be in two weeks. The fight shall held in my boxing arena. Please wear pink and gold to support your princess. That is all.<p>

Everyone was happy and was cheering for Peach to crush Daisy. Everyone expect Bowser, who had to get out of that place before they tried to kill him. He got away safely, and was in the forest outside the kingdom.  
>Bowser: I better get out fast. I can't believe that bitch. Why would she do that to me? All the years of helping her, and she does this. I should have known not to trust her!*punches a tree* Time to go help Daisy kill this bitch once and for all; I shall be able to finally rule the mushroom kingdom.<br>In the Sarasaland Kingdom Daisy was addressing her subjects to.

Daisy: So, I suggest you guys shouldn't worry; because I am the fairest of them all. And no one can stop me!  
>Crowd: PEACH IS WEAK! PEACH IS WEAK! PEACH IS WEAK!* The crowd chanted.*<br>Bowser: Now just hold it for once second!* He was a fast Koopa too; using his flying machine to get to the Kingdom without being notice. He addressing the crowd and Daisy from the sky* I would like to say something on the matter too.  
>Daisy: Why should I give you the permission to speak Bowser? You're a menace to everyone!<br>Bowser: 'Cause that bitch Peach has back stab me. And I wish to aid in her downfall.  
>Daisy: What is in it for you?<br>Bowser: I wish for control of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
>Daisy: Really? Wow, I was wondering who I was going to give that dump to you. You want it?<br>Bowser: Yes, Princess Daisy.  
>Daisy: Well, that does solve one problem. You got a deal. What do I get in return?<br>Bowser: I shall help you train.  
>Daisy: You any good?<br>Bowser: Of course I'm good! I'm the one that won the boxing tournament. You haven't forgotten, have you?  
>Daisy: Good enough for me. You're in Bowser. Let's do it.<p>

The crowd went nuts for some reason for Bowser. Who knows why they went nuts? Anyways, back at the Kingdom the brothers, Mario and Luigi, were discussing the speech Peach made. They were home discussing this too.

Mario: I tell you Luigi, it was an excellent speech! Peach is going to kick Daisy flower loving ass!  
>Luigi: Mario… don't you think peach has gone mad?<br>Mario: What? That's crazy. Have you been eating rooted mushrooms again?  
>Luigi: No! I just think Peach doesn't understand what she has gotten herself into. Let's be honest Daisy is the better physically. Peach is too busy doing girl stuff to do anything that involves getting hurt.<br>Mario:*gives Luigi a super coin uppercut.* don't you speak about Peach like that Luigi!  
>Luigi: AHHH!* Lands on the ground.* that was uncalled for Mario. You're still mad at me beating you at boxing?<br>Mario: Shut up! I'm going to train peach. She'll beat the shit out of Daisy. I'll count on it.  
>Luigi:* gives her the Luigi missile* we'll see, Mario. I'm going to train Daisy. Peach is going down!* runs to the Sarasaland*<br>Mario: Fine! He'll be back.

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 2 Training for Peach and Daisy

The princesses of both lands agreed to have two weeks to train and prepare for their in ring war. Peach was being train by Donkey Kong, Mario, Yoshi, and was watch over by Toadsworth to make sure they didn't rough her up too much. Daisy, on the other hand, was only train by Bowser and Luigi.

So, we are going to take a look at how Peach's training for the fight. For the first week she works on her stamina and toughness by letting Donkey Kong hit her with all his might. She fell a few things, but she went through it. This week she worked on hand speed, defense and fighting tactics with her boyfriend Mario and his pet dinosaur Yoshi. Peach just finished a session of dodging Yoshi's egg throws and worked on her hand speed some more before taking a break.

Peach:* sways to the right as she dodges the last egg.* All right, that's enough Yoshi.  
>Yoshi: Whoa!*falls on its' back, and goes to sleep.*<br>Mario:* clapping* that was impressive Peach; your defense will be unstoppable against Daisy. She won't be able to touch you.  
>Peach:* pants* T-thanks honey.* kisses his cheek.* I'm going to make us some lunch.<br>Mario: Oh boy. What are you going to make this time?  
>Peach: I'm going to make mushroom soup with fire flowers for extra kick.<br>Mario:* Does a super Mario jump* How did you know that was my favorite?  
>Peach: A woman should know how to treat her man.<p>

Peach and Mario head into working together to make the soup; but unknown to their knowledge, a B-bomb got into their training area.

Peach: Mario stop eating the mushrooms! I need those for the soup.  
>Mario: Oh, I'm sorry Peach. You should know I need these to protect the kingdom. <p>

The B-bomb ran at them

Mario: Huh?  
>Peach: What the?<p>

The B-bomb went off sending Mario and Peach flying into the personal pool.

Daisy and her "friends" were having a great laugh from the funny demise of Mario and Peach. They sent the B-bomb as a message to Peach, that Daisy met business.  
>Daisy:*laughing* I can't believe she fell for that!<br>Bowser: I have been doing this for years; I always get a kick out of their failure.  
>Luigi: Who says I'm working for the enemy? This is fun!<br>Daisy: Ok guys, let's gets back to work.  
>Bowser: All right.<br>Luigi: Here we go.  
>Daisy and Luigi get into the ring. Luigi had on his green gloves. Daisy had her yellow boxing gloves with flower trim on them.<br>Bowser: Ok, Daisy I wanna see some of your best shots. I want you to hit your boyfriend, Luigi, with strongest shots.  
>Daisy: Got it!<br>Bowser: Luigi, you got your mouth guard in?  
>Luigi:* nods*<br>Bowser: All right. Show your stuff Daisy. Don't hold back.  
>Daisy: Ok!<p>

She doesn't waste any time. She rears back, and throws her strongest right hook to Luigi's nose. BOOM! It was so strong, that Luigi's nose was broken easily! But she wasn't done; she then setup and did her strongest uppercut to Luigi's chin. The uppercut was so strong; it sent him out the ring and into Daisy's Garden, just barely missing the Piranha plants too.

Bowser:* clapping* that was amazing! Peach won't last two rounds against you. I think your ready Daisy!  
>Daisy: Thanks!<br>Bowser: Since we worked on your speed and power the first week. Let's use this week to build your defense and overall toughness.* gets into the ring with red gloves.*  
>Daisy:* does the smart thing and get her mouth guard.*<br>Bowser: Ok, listen up when I say "T" I want you to drop your guard, and take all my shots. When I say "D" I want you to do the best you can to block, counter, parry, and my punches? Do you understand?  
>Daisy: * nods*<br>Bowser: Good.

After a few hours of that, and getting Luigi's nose fixed; the unlikely group of friends were about to have dinner.

Bowser: Good job taking my punches Daisy. You didn't fall for once.  
>Daisy: Yup.* she had two black eyes and a few welts on he cheeks.*<br>Luigi: Oh… my nose.  
>Bowser: You'll be fine Luigi.<br>A knock at the door came.  
>Bowser: You guys stay here, I'll get it.* goes to the door to answer it.* Yeah, what do ya want?<br>Toad: Oh, I'm just giving out free mushroom, which make you super strong!  
>Bowser: Super strong, eh? I'll take them. How much?<br>Toad: Just 50 coins.  
>Bowser: Ok!* gives the Toad the coins* Now scam!<br>Toad: Yes sir!* runs away*  
>Bowser: Hey guys! I got us some mushrooms!<p>

Daisy and Luigi go to check out the super strong mushrooms Bowser brought.

The Toad that gave Bowser the mushrooms was actually a spy of Princess Peach.

Toad: Come in, Princess Peach. I've drop off the package.  
>Peach: Excellent… head back to base. I got your money. And trust me; it's better than 50 coins.<br>Toad: Understood, I'm returning to base now.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3 Fight day is here!

Peach's private boxing arena was pack with Peach and Daisy fans on each side of the arena. Everyone has been talking about this fight for two weeks. Everyone was shouting out their opinions on who is going to win the fight between Peach and Daisy, some got beaten up for their strong opinions. There was a lot of hype surrounding this fight.

For the last two weeks. Daisy worked on pain tolerance and toughness. As she already knew she was stronger and faster than Peach. Peach on the other hand, was working on getting her speed and strength knowing if she wanted to kill Daisy. She'll need that to win. We start off with Daisy's locker pre-fight prep talk.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The training pads sound like bombs as Daisy was working on her combinations. She had her yellow gloves with a picture of a daisy on them. She also had bright yellow boxing trunks on. Her yellow gloves with flower trim smashes into the moving pads from Bowser. She also was topless for this fight

Luigi: Uh… A-are you sure about this Daisy my sweet?* he said shaking like he saw a ghost.*  
>Daisy: There is no time to run away. It's not or never Luigi.<br>Bowser: Yeah, I agree. I can't wait to she you pound that Princess to the ground.  
>Luigi: I hope you know what you doing, Daisy.<br>Daisy: Trust me, Luigi I do.* She said as she now starts throwing some nasty uppercuts to the training pads.*

Over in Peach's locker room she working on the pads, but was hitting them with less power than Daisy did to them; but was moving at an insane speed. She had pink gloves and wore a pink mini boxing skirt. She has pink boxer's shoes on too, and was also topless.

Toadsworth: Princess Peach, do you know what is at state for a fight like this?  
>Peach: Yes, grandfather I do know. My kingdom and my life are the on the lien for this fight.<br>Toadsworth: Then why do it? Is it worth it?  
>Peach: Grandfather….* she throws a good straight to the pads Mario, her love, was holding them.* I have to do. I and Daisy have to settle this.<br>Toadsworth: Sigh… Very well, just be careful it will be very hard to my granddaughter get hard though.* he sits back in his chair*  
>Mario: Don't worry ; I'll make sure she is safe.<br>Toadsworth: Thank you Mario. We can always count on you.

We return back to the arena to see that our host for the most for tonight will be King Boo. He was dress in his crown and red bowtie. He appears out of no where.

King Boo: Are you ready folks?* he finishes with his boo laugh.*

the fans flew into a very loud frenzy already.

King Boo: All right; the rules for this match are very simple. Both of our fighters will fight until the other is dead or gives up. There will be low blows, rabbit punches, and anything else you can think. Are you ready?

The crowd went nuts.

King Boo: All right! Introducing first from the Sarasaland, she is the princess of that land. In the yellow trunks and yellow gloves with flower trim being escorted to the ring by Luigi and Bowser. Give it up for Daisy!

Daisy comes out throwing some punches with her yellow robe on as she walks down to the ring. Her fans go nuts. The Peach fans started booing.

Daisy fans: The tomboy is here! The tomboy is here! The tomboy is here!

Peach fans: Daisy sucks! Daisy sucks! Daisy sucks!

They return fire with their own chant.

They chanted for her as she got into the ring raising her gloves one more time for her fans.

King Boo All right! Introducing next she is your very own Princess from the Mushroom Kingdom. In the pink gloves and pink miniskirt, let's make some noise for Peach! She is also being escorted by her love Mario and her grandfather Toadsworth.

Peach comes out doing the same thing Daisy does. And raises her gloves a few time for her fans. She gets down to the ring, and raises her gloves again.

Peach fans: Down goes Daisy! Down goes Daisy! Down goes Daisy!  
>Daisy fans: Peach is a weakling! Peach is a weakling! Peach is a weakling!<p>

Both fighters took over their robes. It same they were pretty even in boob size, but that doesn't matter. King Boo signals for both of them to come to the center of the ring to touch gloves.

Daisy: I hope you're ready to die pretty girl.* smashes into her gloves*

Peach: Oh, you shut you shemale!* returns the tad with her own loud tad.*

They go back to there croners waiting for the bell.

Luigi: Use your power, and try to lock her down.* putting in her mouthguard, and rub jelly all over her face.*  
>Bowser: Don't pull any punches. He hit and fast.* pats her on the back.<br>Daisy:* pounds her gloves together.* Time to die Peach.

Over in Peach's corner they were applying the jelly to her face and putting in her mouth guard.

Mario: Use your speed to wear her down. And come in fast, and make sure to use your jab.  
>Toadsworth: Please just be careful Peach. That's all I ask for.<br>Peach:* smashes her gloves together* Time to show you that I'm not weak, Daisy.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: So we're finally at the fight. Tell me who you think going to win this fight. It's going to be a crazy one. Are you guys ready? I know I am. I got Daisy to win this fight. How about you guys?


	5. Chapter 3 cont Peach vs Daisy rd1

Round 1: Peach vs. Daisy  
>….FIGHT! Let the fight that is too hot for TV and video games begin!<p>

EDIT: What you are about to see next is Peach vs. Daisy(duh). Anyways, this whole fight is apart of chapter three. After this is over. We are going to have the epilogue. I hope everyone understands this.

After Peach and Daisy touch gloves, the crowd went nuts. Tonight's ref was Zelda disguise as Sheik. Sheik was dress in her Legend of Zelda's outfit, but it was in the colors of black and white stripes. She explained the rules to both of them before the bell rang.

Sheik: This fight will end when one of you are dead, so that means there is an unlimited amount of rounds. There will be a 3:00 minute time limit for each round. Do both of you understand? If you take too much punish, you can concede defeat. Do you understand?  
>Both of them nod their heads, and gave each other cold stares.<p>

…DING!

Daisy came out of her corner fast like a Koopa on a mushroom. She had her left glove covering her head and right glove below her right breast. She lets her left foot control her forward movement, while she uses her right foot to retreat. Peach comes in a very strange orthodox stance where she was using her left foot to lead her, and her right foot to retreat. She had her gloves below her breasts. Daisy uses her speed to throw the first punches of the match. They were a quick three hit combination to the temple and ribs of Peach. The punches were two jabs to the head, and quick right hook to the ribs. It seems Mario forgot to practice defense with Peach, as her head is knock back wildly and grunts heavily from the right hook to her ribs.

Peach: Ugh! Ah!

Peach tries her best to cover up, and falls back to reset the fight. Daisy saw Peach's movement, and decided to press the advantage she gained from the first punches. She fakes an overhead right, and throws a chain of five jabs that came from both of her hands. Their target was Peach's "hearts". Peach open her guard to see a strange punch coming at her.

Peach:*in head* what type of punch is this?

She puts her guard up high above her head to block the overhead, but her eyes grew wide when Daisy's yellow gloves with daisy flower trim found Peach's "hearts". Each shot compress each breast, and landed with a very satisfying thud. Peach grunts heavily again from the fast punches. She attempted to lower her gloves to protect her hearts, but her head was sent upwards along with her mouthguard flying upwards and out of the ring. Daisy hit a super right uppercut to the chin of Peach. The strangest thing was that her whole body was glowing yellow for some reason, when she did the punch.

Daisy: How do you like that Princess Soft!

Aside from her mouthguard flying out the ring, Peach was sent into the ropes looking…like a toad that had too many Duff Mushrooms. Her arms were tie up in the ropes. She was acting like how she always is in all the Mario games, a hopeless Princess waiting to save by a fat plumber named Mario. Daisy saw this as a chance to do some damage. She kept the pressure own, as the glow of her body grew brighter. She started a barrage of hooks, uppercuts, and crosses to Peach's head and body. Peach was turn into a heavy bag, as all the punches landed with full force. Her head was sent in multiple directions from the hooks and uppercuts, while her body started to bruised up a bit from the punishment she took as well. Daisy finishes this assault with another powerful right uppercut to her chin.

Instead of getting sent into the ropes, like the last uppercut, Peach is sent a good 5 feet into the air. She landed "softly" on the soft grounds of the arena's floor. There a lot of blood and spit swelling from her mouth as well when the uppercut hit her. The Daisy fans were on their feet, while the Peach supporters were dead silence. They were deeply concern about their Princess.

A/N: A Princess that does absolutely nothing!

Daisy's fans: DOWN GOES PEACH! DOWN GOES PEACH! DOWN GOES PEACH! WE HAVE ALREADY FORGOTTEN YOU PRINCESS PEACH!* They ended with a big scream.*

Peach was lain out cold on the grass outside of the ring on her back. She didn't show any signs of movement. Is Peach dead?

Mario: Oh no! Peach!*digs into his pocket and pulls out a Mushroom.*

Mario runs over to the fallen Peach, and makes her eat the Mushroom from his pocket. Peach had enough strength to lift her head, and start eating the Mushroom slowly. Daisy's fans started to boo Mario's noble act.

A/N: He just wants to get lay.

Peach started to show signs of movement.

Peach's fans: LET'S GO PEACH! LET'S GO PEACH! LET'S GO PEACH!

She uses the energy from her fans and will power to get back to her feet, and climb back into the ring without any help from her "boyfriend" Mario. Sheik walked up to her to see if she was ok.

Sheik: You ok?*puts in her mouth guard.*

Peach: Yes!*pounds gloves* 

For some strange reason, the Mushroom Mario gave Peach's pink gloves was 5 times bigger than normal boxing gloves.

Daisy. Daisy saw that Peach's gloves were bigger than hers; the glow from her body started to wear off too.

Sheik: Box!*she bark*

Peach came at Daisy unbelievable speeds with a pair of left jabs to the eye. Daisy barely blocks the jabs, and tries to make an attempt to retreat.

Peach:* in head* Just what I wanted.

Daisy played right into Peach's trap, as she didn't realize Peach backs her into a corner. Peach fakes two right hooks to the temple, and throws a powerful right uppercut to the ribs. Daisy kept her gloves up, but grunt heavily from the strong right uppercut from Peach's pink gloves. Peach kept the pressure on with another right uppercut to the stomach and a left to her chin in an attempt to split her guard. Daisy took the right uppercut to the stomach, but blocks the second uppercut with her elbows. She counters with two powerful left and right hooks to Peach's cheek. BOOM! BOOM! Both punches knock a lot of sweat off of Peach, and sent her back straggling backwards.

*DING!*

Sheik: Stop!

Sheik got in the middle of the two before anymore punches could be exchange. The Daisy's fans went nuts after the first round was over because they knew their princess won the round hands down.

Sheik:*in head* I wish Link was here to see this.

-Peach's corner-

Peach sits down on her stool. She didn't have any damage after the 1st round because of the mushroom she was given by Mario. But while this repair the damage she took, it didn't restore her stamina. She was breathing deeply as Mario gave her some water.

Mario: How are you feeling?

Peach:*nods her head* I'm all right. She's fast.

Toadsworth: This is madness Princess Peach! I wish for you to throw in the white flag this moment!

Peach: Sorry grandpapa, I can't do this time around. I want to show everyone that I'm not weak.

Mario: I agree with Peach. Ok, in this round I want you to try to cut off the ring to limit her mobility around the ring. Use your jab to start an offense, and don't forget to keep your gloves up at all as well!

-Daisy's corner-

Daisy was still fresh as, uh, Daisy walking back to her corner. Bowser and Luigi were clapping as she sits down on her stool.

Bowser:*takes out her mouthgurad, and gives her some water* that was an excellent round Daisy!

Luigi: My power up came in handy.

Daisy:*Spits into the bucket* Yeah, it was great. Thanks honey.

Bowser: Shh! You guys should keep quiet about it. We don't want anyone to know we're cheating.

Luigi and Daisy laugh.

Daisy: Ok, so what's the plan for next round?

Bowser: Keep using your speed, and tried her out with your jabs and uppercuts.*towel her off*

Luigi: Also keep her off balance and guessing what you're going to do next.*apply a new coat of Vaseline to her face*

Sheik: 30 seconds!*she barks*

Both Peach and Daisy get up from their stools waiting for the bell.

Mario:*puts in her pink mouth guard* Remember to cut off the ring and protect your head.

Bowser:*puts in her yellow mouth guard* Keep the pressure on, and you'll win this fight for sure.

This was just only one round of action folks. Stay tune for more unrealistic boxing with your two favorite Nintendo characters.

END OF ROUND 1!


	6. Chapter 3 cont Peach vs Daisy rd2

Round 2: Peach vs. Daisy

Chapter 3: Pretty hearts vs. Pretty flowers (cont.)

Both Princesses were giving the other an evil stare.

*…DING!*

A/N: What you're seeing is the real name of the chapter. Since has limit character spaces I couldn't put in the bar it suppose to go in.

The crowd went nuts just at the sound of the bell of round 2. Peach comes out more defensive this time. She had the earmuffs on to protect her head. Daisy was looking to keep the pressure on, so she stays in the same stance she was in last round.

Mario: It's time to give Peach an assist.*gets out a Metal Mushroom and throws it to Peach*

He knew what Bowser and his brother, Luigi, did last round and was going to repay in a very "hard" way. The Metal Mushroom is absorbed by Peach when it lands on her head. While this was going on, Daisy took it upon herself to start the 2nd round off strong. She threw a strong right straight to Peach's right eye.

*Cling!*  
>Her punch landed successfully, but it didn't do any damage to her "weak" opponent. All it found was pure metal. Peach's body was incasing in 100% grade Nintendo metal.<p>

Peach: Now it is time to pay you back Daisy.*She had an evil grin on her face*  
>on the outside of the ring Bowser saw Mario throw the Metal Mushroom. He didn't like what Mario did.<br>Bowser: What the-?* In head* I can't say that. This is a kid's game. I gotta remember that.* Ah! That Mario is such a cheater! I got something for him!* gets out a strange Mushroom that was brown. He throws it across the ring to Mario.*

*BONG!*

the strange brown mushroom hits Mario on the head softly. Mario notices the Mushroom after it hit him.

Mario: Huh? What is that Bowser up to now?* He looks at the Mushroom, and then looks at Bowser with his usual hero stare.*  
>Bowser waves friendly at Mario.<p>

Mario: I don't trust him. You try it Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Certainly, Master Mario.*picks up the strange brown Mushroom and eats it whole.* Umm… Not bad; Bowser not a bad chap, Master Mario. This is pretty good.  
>He finishes eating the Mushroom without any problems, but he starts to feel strange after eating it.<p>

Toadsworth: Oh my… That Mushroom was quite strong, Master Mario. I feel sick.* he started puking uncontrollably*

Mario: What the-? No!*jumps up, but gets hit full blast.*

Don't worry; he went to get himself clean up.  
>Bowser and Luigi enjoyed a good laugh.<p>

*Back in the ring.*

While there was nonsense going on outside of the ring, it was a nightmare for Daisy inside the ring. Peach work her body over with barrage of hooks. She earn this barrage after gaining the Metal Mushroom power up.* CLING!* *CLING* *CLING* the metal, gloves of Peach pound in her flesh deeply. Daisy grunts heavily from these shots, and pushes Peach off to get some space. Daisy knew the Metal Mushroom power up makes the user very slow and heavy. But the damage was done. Both of her sides were deeply bruised. She was breathing heavily from the assault her rival perform.

Peach's fans: LET'S GO PEACH! LET'S GO PEACH! LET'S GO PEACH!

Peach:* in head* everyone is behind me. I have a chance to end this fight early. I don't want to let my people down!

Peach similes evilly at Daisy, and moves in for the kill slowly; she keeps up her assault with faking a right jab to her eye. Daisy was very timid, so she kept her guard up not biting for the fake. She throws a strong right jab to her forehead to keep her a bay. Peach moves in and let the punch hit her because she was still cover in metal. The punched landed full force to her forehead…..But…..

Daisy: Ahhh! Oh my god! That hurts!*she screams*

Peach:*drops her guard and laughs* Come on Daisy. That felt good. Give me a left uppercut to the chin!

Daisy right glove fell to her side. The pain was so much for her.

Daisy: Ok! You ask for it bitch!* She throws her best left uppercut to Peach's chin.*  
>CRACK! The punch landed successfully. It sent Peach's head upward, but she didn't stagger back. But the crack was heard by everyone in the ring and the fans in the first row.<p>

Daisy: Oh my god! My hand! My hand! I think it's broken!  
>The left glove fell to her side. Sheik didn't step in to stop the action. She lay back in one of the neutral corner watching the show herself. But yeah, Daisy broken her left hand and crack a bone in her right hand. Was this it for our favorite tomboy?<p>

Peach:*laughs* that was so funny Daisy. I'm going to miss you so much. But it has been fun!

Daisy was defenseless and her seconds an fan watch in horror as Peach went to town on Daisy. She first started on her body. She threw three power shots to her body. BOOM! BOOM! CRACK! All three shots landed hard and crush Daisy's body hard. The first two shots left deep bruises on her stomach. The last power shot made her bruise more, but crack a rib as well in the process.

Peach fans: THE DAISY HAS FLLAEN! THE DIASY FALLEN! THE DIASY HAS FALLEN! WATER CAN NOT SAVE THIS DAISY FROM OUR PRINCESS!

Peach continue her assault with a fast 10 jab combo from both of her hands for each boobs. POW! POW! POW! Each jab landed like a punch from Donkey Kong. They also became heavily bruise and started to bleed.

Daisy: UGH! AH! Please….*she said weakly*

Peach: I'm sorry. I didn't hear you Daisy.

Daisy: Please stop…

She begs Peach to show her mercy. It's surprising though, not only to stay standing, but she took the punishment without moving a step to be able to talk.

Peach:*laughs* I'm sorry. I can't stop. Good night!

She starts her assault on Daisy's head. And let's just say it right after left to her cheeks and temple. There was also another crack heard as well. This time it was a broken jawbone.

Peach: Now…. DIE!

She rears back one more and throws a right crosses to the temple, which could kill Mario and Muhammad Ail. BOOM! It landed like an atomic bomb. Daisy's head was sent back violent as she fell to the mat lifeless. She had two black eyes, two deep cuts on her head, and more bruises. It seems her whole body was destroyed. She lay their with her eyes close. Sheik went over to see if she was dead. Was she dead? The Peach fans, on the other hand, went nuts for their princess. The Metal Mushroom power up finally wore off as peach raised her gloves to her fans.

Peach fans: QUEEN PEACH! QUEEN PEACH! QUEEN PEACH!

Everyone that supported Daisy was shock. But Luigi was hurt the most.

Luigi:* starts crying* I hate you Peach! I hate you!*he pulls out a 1-up Mushroom*

Bowser: Luigi what are you doing?

Luigi threw the 1-up Mushroom in a blind rage. It floated over Daisy.

Luigi: Huh? What did I just do?

Bowser: You threw a Mushroom out of rage.

Luigi: What? I really did that?

Bowser:*nods*

The Mushroom floated over Daisy for a few seconds. Everyone was bewildered with what was going on? DODO! The 1-up mushroom went inside Daisy's body.

A/N: Bad Mario 1-up sound.

Everyone:…

Everyone was silent. Daisy started to show life. She pushes herself up after being down for a good 10 minutes. Her body was "fully" recovered. But when I mean "fully" is that she still had the bruises and cuts, but all her broken body parts were heal. The Daisy fans went nuts. Everyone that supported Peach was shock and confuse.  
>Daisy was back to her feet looking ready for action, as she got back into her stance as well.<p>

*DING!*

Sheik: Stop!

Even before she could attack, she was stopped by Sheik's arm. She gave Peach a mean glare as she walks back to her corner for rest. Peach did the same.

-Daisy's corner-  
>Bowser: How are you feeling?* Takes out her mouth guard, and went to work the cuts to stop them from bleeding. *<p>

Daisy: A little sore, but I feel great. What happen?

Luigi: I saved your life with a 1-up Mushroom.*gives her some water*

Daisy: Wow! You're amazing Luigi.*Swallow some and spits it out*

Bowser: Well, I'm good to here. This time I want you to set the tone, and use your boxing skills to beat her. No more power ups.

Daisy: Ok. That's fine by me. I'll knock her out cold with one punch.

Luigi:*gets out a towel and wipes her down* Just be careful Daisy, and try not to get hit so much this time. This is getting hard to watch. You almost died for Mushroom sakes!

Daisy: Don't worry Luigi dear. I'll end this soon.

-Peach's corner-

They silently went to work on Peach. Neither Mario nor Toadsworth said a word.

Peach: I'm going to fucking kill that bitch.*she breathing deeply from the assault she perform*

They were almost done fixing her up.

Peach: I'm going to win this fight. I am better than you Daisy!

The fight was on now, after both ladies had their chance to hurt the other badly. The next few rounds will be telling a battle that is better than Mario vs. Bowser.


	7. Chapter 3 cont Peach vs Daisy rd3

Round 3: Peach vs. Daisy

Chapter 3: Pretty hearts vs. Pretty flowers (cont.)

Sheik: 30 seconds!*she bark to both corners to hurry up*

Both seconds finish their last minute doctoring to their respected fighters. Peach and Daisy both smash their gloves. Both ladies got up and, once again, gave each other a mean stare.

*….. 2 minutes have pass….

Everyone was puzzle why the 3rd round hasn't started.

-Daisy's corner*  
>Bowser: Gnaw! What the Koopas is going on?<p>

-Peach's corner-

Mario:*sees Link by the ring bell eating a sandwich* is that Link?

Zelda, uh, I mean Sheik saw Link, and she wasn't very please with his "heroic act" at the moment. She got out of the ring, and approach Link, the hero of time, while he was enjoying a tasty Turkey and Ham sandwich.

Sheik: Link….

He was leaning against the ring eating his sandwich.

Sheik: Link!

Link:*sees Sheik* Huh? Oh Zelda my love! What is it you need Princess of Hyrule?  
>Sheik gives him a dirty look, and smacks the tasty sandwich out of his hand.<p>

Link: Hey! My sandwich! Zel-!

She kicks him in the stomach.

Sheik: Ring the bell now!

Link: B-b-but I'm o-o-on break.

Sheik: I don't care! You won't get any triforce tonight!

Link: No! Not that!*grabs the small hammer and rings the bell* There! Are you happy my sweet?

Sheik: Yes…* getting back into the ring* Now be a good boy, and stay there for the rest of this fight.

Link: Yes ma'am!*salutes her*  
>Peach and Daisy were puzzled from the situation outside the ring.<p>

Sheik:* gets back into the ring and walks back to the center of it*  
>Peach and Daisy still didn't understand what to do.<p>

Sheik: What are you two doing? Fucking kill each other already!* in head* Damn! Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka are going to make useless next game!* she walks to a neutral corner and leans back to enjoy the show*

A/N: For those who didn't know. Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka are the creators of the Legend of Zelda series. Fanboys rejoice!

*DING!*

The third round finally starts of this match too hot for T.V. and Nintendo games alike. Both Peach and Daisy this time walk slowly to each other with their gloves up.

Luigi: It's time for a little payback, Mario!* gets out a star and throws to Daisy* Kick her…. Should I really say that? Ah, to hell with it; kick her ass Daisy!  
>The throw Luigi gave was strong and fast.<p>

Peach: Take this Daisy!

She rear back and throws a right haymaker to Daisy's cheek. Bo-! The punch landed successful, but

Daisy's body started to flash rapidly, and the little theme that plays when you get a star in the Mario games started playing.

Daisy: That tickled Peach.* she smiles*

The star made Daisy INVINBCLE! Sadly, it didn't increase her strength or stamina. But she put Peach on the defensive with two quick right jabs to the eyes and follows it up with a stinging left uppercut to the ribs. Peach blocks the jabs to her eyes, but gets the wind knock out of her with the left uppercut to the ribs. She was stun for a moment and her guard drop a little. This was enough to give Daisy a shot at her head.

Daisy kept the pressure on Peach, and started a 10 hit combination that had jabs, crosses, and hooks. All these punches were aim at Peach's head. POW! BOOM! SMASH! Daisy's yellow gloves landed with pin point percussion. The punches knock Peach's head in many directions. The last one was a strong left hook to Peach's jaw. That last punch was enough to send her staggering into the ropes, the force from the ropes sent her back into direction Daisy sent her. Daisy rear back one more time and fired off a strong right straight to the nose. BOOM! The shot sent Peach's head back hard, and she fell to the mat on her back. She was still alive, but she was breathing heavily and had a bloody nose. She also had some bruises on her stomach and cheeks. Daisy headed to a neutral corner and lean back to enjoy her handy work.

Daisy fans: FALLEN PRINCESS! FALLEN PRINCESS! FALLEN PRINCESS! GO DAISY!

The chant grew louder from the Daisy fans. Peach was having trouble breathing. Was she dead?

Mario: Oh no! Not again!* He gets out some Mushrooms in a rush and throws them into the ring*

Little to his knowledge, Mario forgot that he threw Mini Mushrooms into the ring, instead of throwing normal Mushrooms into the ring. It was two to be exact. But the worst of his mistake was it was absorbed by Peach and it absorbed Daisy, as her star power up wore off. DODO! The Mini Mushrooms  
>took affect and shrank both of our lovely fighters.<p>

Daisy: what the-? I'm small.*She had a mouse voice*

Peach: Ugh… My head…. Huh? What is this?* She also had a mouse voice*

Peach got up and shook her head.

Daisy: This is still a fight. Get ready!

Daisy runs at Peach, and the brawl between them begins. But no one could see them going at it. The seconds, fans, and ref were confused at what was going on. The crowd went dead silence, and only heard little tiny sounds of punches. They didn't know who was winning.

DODO! Both fighters return to their normal size and was going at. BOOM! Peach lands a strong left straight to Daisy. BOOM! But Daisy also landed a strong right uppercut to her chin. Both of the princesses crashed to the mat hard. Peach landed on her back again, and Daisy landed on the side of her hip.

*…DING!*

The most exciting round of the fight was put to an end by the sound of the bell. Both seconds rush to help their fighters up to their feet and help back to their corner.

Sheik: I'm glad this isn't my world.* she said under her breath*

-Daisy's corner-

The damage was done. Daisy had a cut above her eye and some swelling on her boobs. She took a lot of damage from Peach, but was still fine.

Luigi: Good round Daisy!*takes out her mouth guard*

Bowser: How do you feel? That last punch you took was nasty.* gives her some water*

Daisy: *spits it out* I feel great.*she was breathing heavily*

Bowser: Pace yourself. Take your time to breath.

Luigi: All right Daisy. It's time to stop using items. Beat her with you boxing skills. You're the better fighter.

Daisy: Ok. I'm going to need to knock her out for good soon. I'm getting kind of tried.  
>She leans back in her corner trying to catch her breath.<p>

-Peach's corner-

Peach was in pretty bad shape. She had broken nose that bleeding bad. And a deep cut on the left side of her temple.

Mario: Peach I think you should quit! This is getting bad.* went to work on the cuts first*

Peach: What? You're kidding, right? I got her beat.

Toadsworth: I think she has you beat Princess. It will be very foolish to continue.

Mario did his best to seal the cuts, and went to work on stopping the bleeding of the nose.

Peach: Don't worry, I have plan for the next round.

Mario: I hope you do. I'm running low on items!

Toadsworth: This is getting bad Master Mario. Is this a good idea?

Mario: I hope so.

Peach: It is grandfather. Just wait.

This fight has gone to another level. Who will win this fight? Will Nintendo ever make a Mario like this? Find out in the next round folks, as the fight that is too hot or mature for Nintendo games continues in the fourth round!


	8. Chapter 3 cont Peach vs Daisy rd4

Round 4: Peach vs. Daisy

Chapter 3: Pretty hearts vs. Pretty flowers (cont.)

Sheik: 30 seconds* she barks to both corners to hurry up*

Peach: Let's hope this work.*receives mouthpiece from Mario and smashes her pretty, pink gloves together*

Daisy: I gotta say on her and pound her face in.*receives her mouthpiece from Bowser and smashes her rough, yellow gloves*

*DING!*

Both fighters lost some speed this time. Both ladies approach each other slowly with their gloves up readying themselves for anything.

Peach: I'll let you have the first shot Daisy.*lowers her guard leaving her head open for assault *

Daisy:* She was unsure at first what to do, but shook it off* whatever; it's your funeral.

Daisy fires off a strong right straight to the broken nose off Peach. POW! Peach's head is rock by the force of the punch. More blood and sweat flies off her body. She leans back in going for what seems to be a clinch. Peach throws her arms over Daisy's shoulder. Daisy was puzzle at the situation. So she let her clinch. But…BOOOM! Peach sends her head full force into Daisy's head. The headbutt she performs sent Daisy crashing to the mat on her butt with a very deep cut on the left side of her temple. Peach reopen her cut on the right side of her temple, and had a new cut on the right side of her temple. Peach similes at her opponent who was in shock and pain from the nasty headbutt, she knew what she did was illegally and against the rules; but it seem she didn't care anymore about fighting a clean fight. She would go to do whatever it took to win this fight. Even if that mention using moves like a headbutt.

Luigi: Hey! You cheating bitch! You always get kidnap, but you can't fight fair. Do you have any redeeming factors to yourself?* He shouted at her outside the ring*

Bowser: I never knew she could every do something that dirty.  
>Both Luigi and Bowser were shock at the events they witness in the ring. Mario, on the other hand, was…. jumping for joy.<p>

Mario: Yahoo! Go Peach! Kill that damn flower!*he does one of his trademark jumps in the air with a double somersault*  
>Toadsworth: Uh…. Master Mario. Is that legal to do in this sport?*he said with a confuse look*<p>

Mario: Who cares!*lands on the ground softly* we're winning!  
>Their comments on the events they witness were greatly different compare to Luigi and Bowser's comments.<p>

Peach fans: LET'S GO PEACH! LET'S GO PEACH! LET'S GO PEACH!

The Peach fans were on their feet. In their hearts they felt victory for their princess was close. The Daisy fans boo at the sight they saw in the ring.  
>Back in the ring, Daisy was breathing heavily very the deep cut she suffer. She stood up after sitting down for a good 40 seconds.<br>Luigi: Here! This is my last item Daisy! Put to good use!  
>Luigi throws a metal mushroom into the ring.<p>

Peach: Take this!

Peach throws a left hook to the cheek that spends Daisy into the ropes hard. Luigi's Metal Mushroom was heading in the same direction Daisy was at. CLING! The metal Mushroom found it destination. Daisy's body was fully incased in metal. Peach was moving in for the kill at the same time Daisy was sent into the ropes. She didn't notice the Metal mushroom at the last minute when she threw a right hook to the jaw. CLING! The punch bounces off harmlessly.  
>Daisy: Like my new look?<p>

BOOM! Daisy throws a powerful right uppercut to the chin to send Peach staggering back hard. It seems there was another small racking sound everyone heard. Daisy wasn't done as she unloads a quick right-left-right hook combo to both cheeks. More clings of metal are heard, as the combo lands successful rocks Peach's head back and forth hard. More blood is flying out of her more at a very creepy a mount. The ring floor started looking like a crime scene. The fun and games were over. This was a war now.

Daisy continues her assault with a barrage of uppercuts and hooks to body of  
>Peach. Mario had enough and threw a Mushroom to heal his fighter.<p>

Mario: Peach!*He throws the Mushroom with a lot of rage and love*  
>For once in this Princess Deathmatch, someone notices the item being thrown.<p>

Luigi: Daisy! Look out, there's a Mushroom coming your way!

Daisy heard Luigi's tip, and saw it coming. It was coming from behind them. So she had to act fast. Daisy stops her attack on the body, and while still being incased in metal she throws a powerful left straight to knock Peach out of the way. BOOM! The punch lands with such great force, it sends her into the ropes. This also made the Mushroom Mario threw miss her and land right in front of Daisy.

Daisy:* She grins* No healing for you!*stomps on the mushroom with her foot*  
>The Mushroom is crush like a Goomba and disappears.<p>

Mario: NO!

Daisy continues her assault on the body Peach in the ropes. She does this with a minute left in the round. The finisher was a left uppercut, which sent Peach outside of the ring for the second time tonight. She had two broken ribs from the assault Daisy had given her. Peach was lain out on the outside of the ring not moving at all…. The fight was over… The metal that incase Daisy wore off as well.

Daisy fans: PEACH IS A BITCH! PEACH IS A BITCH! PEACH IS A BITCH!  
>The Daisy cheer seeing the fight was over. But a certain plumber wasn't having any of it.<p>

Mario: Peach!* he quickly dash to her and gave her a 1-up Mushroom saving her life*

DODO! The 1-up Mushroom heal her broken ribs, but she still had a broken nose, two cuts on both sides of her temple, and a furcated jaw bone. She got up to her feet and help back to her corner. The Peach fans were happy to see their Princess back up. The round was over. Daisy headed back to her corner with her gloves rose highly. Daisy was proud of her handiwork. She won the round, but she was only in poor shape too. Aside from the stamina she used that round, she had two deep cuts on her temple and some bruises.

The scene of the fight might have started out fun and exciting, but fighters were now in state that could be consider close to death. The scene of the ring was like of a battlefield. The fans were loud after the round finish. But they didn't know that the cold hard truth will soon be reveal. The next round could be the last of this grueling battle.

A phone rings. It was Sheik's cell phone.

Sheik:* She answers it* Yeah?

*A brief pause*

Sheik: Oh! It's going like how you plan it.

*Another pause*

Sheik: I understand. Thank you.* she hangs up*

Who was that on the phone? Who knows folks…. we may have had some exciting times. Things have gotten real. The only people that know the outcome of this fight is the fighters themselves. I don't know the winner. You don't know the winner. But everything will be revealing soon…. Are you ready?


	9. Chapter 3 cont Peach vs Daisy rd5

Round 5: Peach vs. Daisy

Chapter 3: Pretty hearts vs. Pretty flowers (cont?)

Sheik: 30 seconds!* She barks to both corners*

Both corners were not experience cut men or doctors, so they did kind of a poor job sealing the cuts for both fighters. The ladies rise from their stools and smash their gloves together, and get ready for another round of brutal boxing.

*DING*

Both fighters' cuts were seal halfway. So the job that both corners did on the cuts wasn't even subpar at best. They couldn't even stop the bleeding of the cuts, as both fighters move closer to each other, they tighten their eyes did due to the amount of blood still coming out of their temple.

Daisy:* in head* Ugh… T-this pain is unbearable. I never wanna do this again!* her vision was kind of blur as she almost saw two Peachs.*

Peach:* in head* So much….blood….. I need to end this quickly. I don't know how long I will last.* her vision was very blur she saw three Daisys in her eyes.*

Our first punch of the 5th round is from Peach. She throws a right jab that easily block by Daisy's right glove. Her counter was a quick left hook to the cut Peach got from the headbutt in the last round. Due to her triple vision, Peach made a lazy attempt to block the left hook, as it cleanly lands on the left side of temple. It sent Peach's head to the right side hard. There was more blood flying from the temple as it covers the ring floor some more. Daisy's left glove had some of Peach's blood on them.

Sheik was leaning back in a neutral corner enjoying the show as always.

Sheik:* in head* It seems all the gimmicks are over. We finally get to witness real boxing for once.* stretches out her arms in the corner* to be honest, I could care less who wins. I just hope the boss's plan works.

Peach counters with a strong left uppercut to the stomach. It had some power, but was significantly lacking in speed. Even though, it lack speed the punch lands cleanly. Daisy took the punch without being shaken up too much by the punch. She fires off a quick jab-jab-right hook combo to the head of Peach. Once again, Peach's lost of stamina and injuries limited her greatly. As another set of punches lands cleanly knocking off even more blood and sweat. The items that both ladies were given have gave them gave strength when active, but the after effects were brutal. It significantly made both fighters very fatigue. Peach was the most fatigue of the two of them. Peach had trouble keeping her gloves up, as Daisy continue her assault with of two hooks and a straight.

Peach: Ah! UGH! OH!* she scream*

The Daisy fans went nuts for their Princess.

Daisy fans: LET'S GO DAISY! LET'S GO DAISY! LET'S GO DAISY!

The Peach fans were crying and talk about have a fight with the Daisy fans after the fight was over.

Even the seconds thought the fight had gone too far. As Daisy continues to pound Peach's face with combo after combo, more blood is spilled to the ring floor. The ring floor was now unnoticed. It was cover in a thick layer of blood. The comparison to a battlefield was now invalid. Daisy sent Peach into the ropes with a push, and went on to perform the final barrage to put an end to the fight. It was a barrage that had hooks and uppercuts aim for the head and body of Peach. BOOM! On the 9th loop of the barrage Daisy lands brutal uppercut that has seem to crack Peach's skull. The punch was heard throughout the arena. Peach's eyes became lifeless as her body leas back into the ropes. But Daisy wasn't done. She wanted to make sure her rival was dead. She rears back and fires off a right straight with all her power to the throat in hopes of breaking her windpipe. BOOM! The punch hit it mark, as the sound of broken bone was heard throughout the arena again. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

The Daisy fans went nuts, while the Peach fans flew into a mass blind rage.  
>Peach falls to the mat on her back lifeless. The fight was over.<br>Sheik:* goes to see if Peach was dead by checking her pulse* finally, it's over.* she says under her breath, as she signal Peach is dead and the fight is over.*  
>Daisy:* look at her fallen rival. Her gloves were cover in blood.* I am the new Queen.* she said to the lifeless Peach as she raised her gloves into the air*<br>Peach actually didn't die from trauma of all the punches she took. But she actually dies from choking on her own blood. As it spills out her mouth as she lay out on the canvas.

Luigi and Bowser celebrate by jumping up and down and hugging each other, which was a very rare sight to see. The work they put in to train Daisy does earn them some props. They train her well for a fight that was a war.  
>Daisy fans went nuts and chanted.<p>

Daisy: QUEEN DAISY! QUEEN DAISY! QUEEN DAISY!

Peach fans were mad and wanted a fight badly. They chanted back.

Peach fans: DAISY IS A MUDRER! DAISY IS A MUDRER! DAISY IS A MUDER! DAISY IS A MUDRER! DAISY IS A MUDRER!

The fight was over. Anyone could have predicted the events of this fight. But the only truth could be found in the ability of the two fighters. Who wanted to live more? Who receive better training? The answer to those questions is simple. Daisy was the one would actually put forth the effort to training hard for this fight. Even though it was only two week's of training, she came out of it focused, throwing better punches, taking better punches, and showing the toughness of a real boxer. She had the will to live because she trusted her training, not some dumb, fat Plumber that doesn't even have the boxing knowledge to save his life.

Also, the deal that both Princesses agree to is true as well. Daisy now becomes Queen of both the Sarasaland Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom. A title she worked hard to earn. But still there are questions that need to be answer. Who was Sheik talking to on the phone in round 4? Who is this "boss"? Was someone playing both sides? Why did Sheik take over as ref for the fight? There more smoke to this fight, than meets the eye. There was more to the fight than two Princesses getting into the ring killing each other. What is it though?

END OF FIGHT


	10. Epilogue:The Queen Daisy era

Mario and Toadsworth hung their heads as they followed Peach's body, as it was being carried out by some Toads that were still loyal to Princess Peach. Even though she was dead, some will still find it surprising that there were people still loyal to her. Daisy went to her locker room to get patch up, and dress back into her traditional Yellow dress. The Daisy fans were cheering loudly for their new Queen. Almost the entire Daisy fans stayed behind after the fight was over knowing that Daisy wasn't done. Yeah she went through hell and back, but that isn't going to stop her from addressing her subjects.

On the other side of the arena; over half of the Peach fans left the arena without a second thought. But the other half stayed. Why? They were interested to see what this "murder" had to say about her evil deed she performed. Sheik and Link had enough of this scene, and decided it was best to leave these people be. Sheik and Link pack their things, and headed back to Hyrule.

Daisy came back out to the ring with Luigi and Bowser at her side. The Daisy fans went nuts at the sight of their new Queen. The Peach fans were dead silence.  
>Luigi and Bowser help her into the ring by holding up the ropes and letting her get in. Luigi gave her a microphone to speak.<p>

Daisy fans: QUEEN DAISY! QUEEN DAISY! QUEEN DAISY!

They cheer for her loudly once again. Daisy was about to speak, but…

Peach fans: MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!

They cheer angrily at Daisy.

Once all the noise as a whole died down, Daisy finally spoke.

Daisy: I am Queen Daisy…. I defeated Peach with own hands to earn this honor!  
>The Daisy fans went nuts.<p>

Daisy: I'm for the people. I'm going to make this place right.

Peach fans: MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!

Daisy: I am not a murder. If I died instead; would you guys have done the same to Peach?*points to the Daisy fans*

The Daisy fans were silence.

Daisy: You see my point is that Peach and I are not murders. This is the result of the price we paid for accepting a fight like this.

All the fans that stayed behind went nuts.

Daisy: But I will be a better leader than Peach!* She said proudly*

The crowd was talking very loudly among themselves about Daisy's statement.

Daisy: How? First, I'll train the Toad army she form into a real army. That can fight to protect this Kingdom. Second, I'll provide more housing for those who couldn't get a new house after you-know-who destroy it.

Everyone in the arena went nuts again, and started throwing coins, mushrooms, and other useful items from Mario games.

Daisy: You all are too kind. Can everyone say my name one more time?

Crowd: QUEEN DAISY! QUEEN DAISY! QUEEN DAISY!

Daisy: Thank you. I'll bury Peach's body outside the front gate of the Mushroom Kingdom. I want to honor her service to this Kingdom. That is all. Everyone please have a good night.

The cheer just flat out screamed for a good 10 minutes, while Daisy and her crew took their leave.

-Zelda and ?-

We fade out to where we see Zelda and some other woman with blonde hair. They were in Zelda's bedroom.

Zelda: That's one less Princess to worry about.

? : Yup. Good job.

Zelda: So we move on to part 2 of our plan to take over the Mario world, Samus?

Samus: You know it.

It was everyone favorite bounty hunter Samus Aran. She was dress in her normal ZeroSuit from the games.

Zelda: Ever since Metriod: Other M. You have hated Nintendo. Why?

Samus: Because those assholes shitted on my game, but made sure New Super Mario Bros. was perfect!

Zelda: I see. Nintendo has been good to me, but I never understood the reason me and Link have to run around all over Hyrule for nothing. I mean all the shit they put into our games is strange. There was no moon crashing in this world. Ganon is not evil! And link can actually talk; but they were like, "No, this will make our game better if he didn't talk!" Lastly, they have had so many spinoff games, to a point that none of them made any sense at all!

Samus: Interesting...It's good that both of us are on the same side.

Zelda: Yeah. So what is part 2 of the plan?

Samus: To finish your boxing training, so you can take out Daisy.

Zelda: But she has two powerful bodyguards plus Mario. What do we do about them?

Samus: Oh; they won't be our biggest problem. I got some other female characters from other Nintendo license games to help me out.

Zelda: Who are they?

Samus:* pull out her iPhone 4 and showed Zelda the list of female Nintendo characters she got to help her out.* Take a look for yourself.

Samus Aran's address book

-Rosalina  
>-Momhime<br>-Dixie Kong  
>-Toadette<br>- Birdo

Zelda: Wow…. They are strong.

The list had some pretty strong fighters on it. All these ladies have had some combat experience. So they will be useful. Will Samus and Zelda's plan succeed? Only time will tell folks.

To be continued

END OF PDM 1


End file.
